Los opuestos se atraen cap 2
by Chocolatberry
Summary: ¿Que puede ocurrir entre una hibrida y el Rey vampiro en un mundo de vampiros, cazadores y algo mas?


"Me aleje rápidamente de ese parque y de aquel muchacho Marshall Lee que se hace llamar "Rey de los vampiros". ¿En realidad existe un título para eso? Bueno, no importa. Podría decir que ese tal Marshall es un monstruo sin corazón, pero lo entiendo, asesina a las personas para poder beber sangre, una necesidad primaria de los vampiros, como yo soy hibrida no necesariamente debo beber sangre todo el tiempo, pero hubo un tiempo en el que tuve que hacerlo, cuando era una niña, hasta que Sheik me dio unas especies de pastillas para controlar esa necesidad de beber sangre y que me satisfaga, debes en cuando las tomo, pero solo cuando las necesito.

Pero, me di cuenta de que ese chico, es diferente de lo que me imaginaba que sería al haber hablado un poco con él, pensé que sería malvado y me mataría a los segundos que me viese, pero al final solamente era un idiota pervertido con el alma de un niño y el de un adolescente al mismo tiempo" Pensaba Fionna.

-¡Agghh! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en el?!- Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y alzo la vista hacia arriba

-¿Tanto en quien Fionna?-

Me di la vuelta y el que me pregunto eso fue Sheik, quien estaba parado afuera de la asociación aparentemente esperándome, donde, sin darme cuenta, había llegado mientras vagaba en mis pensamientos.

-¿En el vampiro? ¿Lograste asesinarlo como te mande?- preguntó Sheik con expresión de enojo

Mierda. Lo había olvidado por completo, si no lo asesinaba seguramente Sheik se enojaría conmigo y usaría el collar. Ya Sé, le diré UNA PARTE de la "verdad".

-No pude hacerlo-

Sheik me miro con una expresión de molestia y enojo. Diablos, ya estaba a punto de usar el collar

-¡Pero pude hacer un trato con el!- Conteste rápidamente

-¿Un trato?- Me miro mi abuelo con intriga

-Sí, Le prometí que no lo asesinaría si dejaba de masacrar a los integrantes de nuestra asociación para beber sangre- Se lo dije con un poco de miedo temiendo como reaccionaria

Me miro unos momentos hasta que hablo:

-Bueno, es un comienzo, supongo-

Sentí como me sacaba un peso de encima

-Pero igual me fallaste- dijo cambio la expresión de su rostro a una fastidiada y llena de enojo

-¿Qué?- Dije antes de abrir mis ojos como platos al ver como sacaba de su bolsillo una especie de control remoto donde tenía varios botones. Apretó un botón rojo y sentí como una GRAN descarga de electricidad recorría por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome por dentro. Grite lo más fuerte que pude al sentir todo ese dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo y caí en el suelo arrodillada.

-Viejo enfermo- Alcance a decir jadeando por el dolor

-Parece que no te agrada mucho esto ¿No?- dijo sínicamente con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro

-¿Y tú que crees?- dije ya enojada

-Sabes, hay una forma para liberarte de ese collar-

-¿Cuál?- Respondí rápidamente ya que se supone que este collar era imposible de quitarse cuando una persona ya lo poseía, es bastante antiguo, pero aun sirve, lamentablemente.

-Amm Nose- dijo sonriendo- Pero puedes buscar en los libros que tenemos en la biblioteca, hay uno en especial que trata sobre un collar exactamente igual al tuyo, puedes buscarlo y leerlo a ver si encuentras algo-

Lo quede mirando por un momento y Salí a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia la biblioteca, que se encuentra en la asociación, donde vivo. Llegue y encontré a Aaron sentado allí leyendo un libro.

-¡Aaron!- Grite y aparentemente me escucho por que se volteó para verme y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Fi! ¡Volviste! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo eso luego de venir corriendo y abrazarme lo más fuerte que pudo, sentí como mi corazón latía rápido porque él estaba tan cerca.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Qué paso con el vampiro?- Me pregunto con preocupación

-Se escapó- dije secamente

-¿Sheik se enteró?-

-Yo se lo dije- Pronuncie eso mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Uso el collar?- Pregunto con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, aparentemente le dolía verme lastimada

*Suspiro*-Lamentablemente, si- Lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que me seguía mirando con tristeza

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma, ¡Estoy bien!- Dije sonriendo para alegrarle un poco

-Vale- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Mejor ayúdame a buscar un libro ¿sí?-

-Jajajajaja, si claro, "Fionna buscando un libro para poder leerlo", jajaja, si y yo soy Madonna- Dijo estallando de risa

Lo mire con enojo y le lancé el primer libro que encontré a su cara.

-Auch!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me pregunto frotándose la nariz con su mano por el dolor

-Por reírte y porque te hablaba enserio-

-Oh, ¿era enserio?-

-Sii!

-Perdón- Dijo aguantándose la risa

-Cállate y ayúdame a buscar el libro que quiero-

-Bien, pero exactamente ¿Qué libro es el que quieres?- pregunto Aaron

-Uno que hable específicamente sobre mi collar. Según Sheik en uno de los libros hablaba de un collar que era exactamente igual al mío donde decía de qué forma podría liberarme de él.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Eso sería fantástico!- Dijo felizmente

-Sí, pero primero debemos encontrar el libro-

-Bueno, ya me parecía que no ibas a ponerte a leer un libro sobre la vida de alguien o que se yo-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Le grite ya bastante enojada

-¡Nada! ¡Voy a buscar en el otro lado!- Me gritaba mientras se iba corriendo

-Pff… Gallina-

-¡Te escuche!- Grito Aaron

Solté una pequeña risa y comencé a buscar en los libros que estaban allí. Luego de unas horas de leer y leer libros donde no hablaban de NADA sobre mi collar, ya me estaba cansando y apunto de dormirme porque ya eran como las 4 de la madrugada, hasta que llego Aaron del otro lado.

-¿Encontraste algo?- Pregunto bostezando

-No, y este es el último libro que nos queda, tiene que haber algo si o si, Sheik lo dijo.

Luego de media hora de estar leyendo:

-¡Lo encontré!- Dije levantándome de mi silla gritando haciendo que Aaron se despertase de golpe y se caiga de su silla

-Puedes ser un poco más sutil para despertarme ¿sabías?- dijo levantándose del piso y apoyando su mano sobre la mesa un poco enojado

-No es mi culpa que estés durmiendo-

-No es mi culpa que ALGUIEN me mantenga despierto hasta las 5 de la madrugada-

-Perdón, ofendido- dijo eso ultimo casi susurrando

-¿Qué?-

-Nada. Mira encontré un collar exactamente igual al que llevo puesto, este debe ser del que me estuvo hablando Sheik- dije sonriendo

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- Pregunto emocionado, aparentemente se olvidó lo de ofendido

Dice:

"monile titulari derivado del latín que significa: Collar poseedor. Este collar Fue creado por el Dios Zeus para castigar a una Mortal que lo había engañado para poder destruir a todos los mortales que esa mujer odiaba o detestaba con uno de sus rayos que robo del mismo. Zeus la castigó otorgándole un collar que cada vez que ella intentase hacer algo en contra de alguien esté la electrocutaría, y la convirtió en inmortal para que pueda sufrir por toda la eternidad. Pero un día la diosa Artemisa se compadeció de ella al ver que sufría mucho y se había arrepentido de lo que hizo, entonces le otorgo a un mortal una cadena con los símbolos de: un corazón, un rayo, un trébol y una espada, lo convirtió en inmortal y le encomendó la misión de ir a buscar a esa mujer, Ya que, según Zeus, el collar también poseía esos símbolos a un costado, y según Artemisa, si encontraba a esa mujer y le colocaba la cadena posicionando los símbolos en los lugares exactos el collar se liberaría y dejaría para siempre al que lo posee…"

Fionna dejo de leer, ya que encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando. Aaron miro el collar de ella y pudo notar que tenía los mismos símbolos a un costado.

-Tiene los símbolos- Pronuncio Aaron

A Fionna se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso

-¡Ahora solo nos falta encontrar la cadena!- Grito emocionada

-¡Sí! ¿Pero seguramente alguien la debe tener no?- pregunto Aaron

-Mmm… Supongo- dije volviéndome a sentar

-Bueno eso lo resolveremos más tarde, Ahora *Bostezo* estoy muy cansando como para seguir leyendo libros-

-Sí, yo también, mejor nos vamos a dormir, pero me llevo el libro-

-Claro, ya es tarde. Ah y una cosa más-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Escuche lo de ofendido- Me miro con molestia

-Amm… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca dije nada de ofendido- dijo sonriendo falsamente porque en realidad si me había escuchado

-Ajá, si claro, mejor vamos ya antes de que terminemos como los de %100 lucha

-Jeje, si mejor- dije sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar rápido

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder dormir luego de por fin haber encontrado lo que tanto estuvieron buscando durante horas.

Mientras tanto…

Marshall Lee se encontraba en su casa buscando que comer, ya que duerme durante el día, por ser vampiro, sino se quemaría.

-A esta hora mi "Conejita" estaría durmiendo, la ira a molestar o asustar o algo pero enseguida esta por amanecer y estoy muy seguro de que si me ven allí me atarían a un poste en la calle o un patio y me dejarían todo el día allí a que me queme vivo- pensó el vampiro

*Suspira*

-Mejor voy a ordenar algunas cajas que tengo guardadas abajo- dijo el vampiro mientras se dirigía hacia su sótano.

"Wow, Sí que hay muchas cajas" Pensó el vampiro al ver el lugar lleno de cajas cerradas aunque todas tenían un nombre

-Si ordeno todo esto no voy a terminar nunca, Mejor ordeno la que dice… mmm… ah ya sé, "regalos para Marshy" Debe de haber algo interesante allí, nunca abrí esa caja ya que son todos regalos de mi tío… emmm… bueno, no recuerdo su nombre, lo único que me acuerdo es que siempre viajaba y creo que esos son todos los regalos que me mandaba de sus viajes-

Abrió la caja y se puso a revisar todos los regalos que habían allí, una de esas bolas de nieve de cristal, varias fotos, cartas, etc., guantes, y muchas otras cosas más inservibles para él, excepto por una sombrilla negra que encontró. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a guardar todos eso regalos de nuevo dentro de la caja, pudo ver que debajo de todo, había una cajita violeta con un moño negro, su curiosidad le gano, y agarro la cajita, la abrió y pudo ver que adentro había una cadena con los símbolos de un corazón, un rayo, un trébol y una espada.

-¿Qué es esto? Oh, hay una nota también, a ver que dice:

"Marshall, esta cadena es una reliquia muy valiosa que va de generación en generación, supuse que ya era momento de entrégatela, espero que la cuides bien y te quedes con ella. Con cariño, Tu tío Ben"

-Oh, así que así se llamaba, Bueno, supongo que puedo conservarla ¿no? Me lo pido mi tío así que…-

-De acuerdo, lo hare-

Guardo la cadena en la cajita nuevamente, como se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, ordeno todo lo que había sacado, subió a su habitación y guardo la cajita en un cajón de su aparador debajo de toda la ropa que tenía allí. Bajo nuevamente para tomar un poco de agua y comer un poco ya que tenía hambre y se fue a dormir.


End file.
